Planetside: Fall of The Terran Republic
by Warfare Hill
Summary: The planet of Araxium is becoming unstable the Terran Republic is losing control do to their trade policies, and the Vanu Sovereignty is searching for new technology for their army and the planet is on the brink of explosion this is the story what happened and why it happened.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining of the End

Background Information

The planet of Araxium is becoming unstable the Terran Republic is losing control do to their trade policies, and the Vanu Sovereignty is searching for new technology for their army and the planet is on the brink of explosion this is the story what happened and why it happened.

Chapter One

The water sat there on the table untouched as the congress bickered amongst them. A new policy was passed on the planet of Araxium that was a game changer. A major tax was put on intergalactic goods and domestic goods. This was meant to help steel manufactures on the continent of Indar so that the cheap goods coming from the Vanu would not hurt the economy so that the Vanu Sovereignty would not become any more powerful. But, there was an outbreak of terror attacks because of the attack and they were people who benefited from these sales and wished to stay anonymous. The meeting was very simple, Should the military be back in action to calm the rebellion and to keep the Terran Republic from falling apart? There were tons of representatives coming to the stand to give their 2 cents about the topic at hand, but that wouldn't make a difference everyone had all made up their mind long before the conference was called into session and it was all simple formalities. After the last person made his plea to prevent this bill from happening the crowd was silent as everyone knew that is was time to vote. Everyone touched the poll machine and placed their vote. After the entire votes were submitted the Prime Minister stood up and read the result of the votes.

"It has been made clear to me that the decision has been made to keep the army out of this action until the threat of the rebel alliance has become a major problem." he said.

"I do warn you though that if this threat does not go unhandled that this could cause a huge outbreak amongst the us if the army is not allowed to step in and calm the matter at hand."

"Us not dealing with this terror attack directly could allow the terror group to keep control over us and could lead to full on war.

Little did everyone know that the Prime Minister of the Terran Republic was proactively coming up with a plan that if success could prevent the terror group form doing a single thing and could destroy them all together, and if at all possible would put an end to everyone except Terran!

.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Conglomerate

Warfare Hill: Now the first version of this chapter didn't flow well, so I decided to do a rewrite so that you could enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Background Information<p>

The new terror group emerges from the darkness after the recent vote on army reinstatement and plans their next move against the Terran Republic.

Chapter Two

The board room was packed full of commanding officers in the terror group's base. Thoughts of victory rommed these people's minds. The Terran Republic army was still out of commission. Their would be no real force that could halt their ambitions and that is why everyone was excited. Soon silence swept through the room as their commander in charge walked into the room.

"Everyone silent! I am going over the plans for the next month. As you know our actions has caught the eye of the senate, but as you know they said that we were not a real threat to the TR well being they will pay for underestimating us."

The terror group is known as the New Conglomerate was a highly effective military outfit. Their leader was Frank Harris. He was said to have ran over a hundred ops for the TR then left so he could run freelance. He kept the outfit running smoothly. This group was his last bid for power and he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way.

He wanted respect from TR and his troops were tired of the TR corruption. Some of them were old soldiers from the TR and they abandoned because of the corruption. It was time for them to make their move.

"Our funds have run low so your squads will be on alert if someone needs some work done." Harris said.

No one cared cared about the mercenary work, but to accomplish their goals they do what they must.

"Finally, lieutenants will meet here again to hear the final phase of the plan! That will be all now leave!" Commander Harris yelled at the top of his lungs.

The day moved on at a breakneck pace. Weapons were unloaded and put into storage facilities. Troop vehicles moved out to do surveillance, and sound of firearms shot off at the shooting range. It was a somber place that smelled of salt and gunpowder. See their weapons were not efficient. They used a extremely refined gunpowder that packed a punch, but since they spent a lot of money on the gunpowder they spent less money on improving the bolt action. The weapons had less polish, but packed a hell of a punch and they were cheap too. Later that day after these meetings happen Commander Harris and his other men piled into the conference room. They victory had weared of ant they were ready to hear the next part of the plans.

"No one speak, I will be saying the next part of the plans. We will be attacking the Indar TR wargate. The prime minister's convoy will be rolling through. We will attack it take him hostage at the wargate, then take him with us for interrogation." He said not taking a breath in between words.

"You need to find a way to disable the electronics. Noel you will run point on this op ok! Sorry wasn't asking now let go!" Harris yelled when he was finished with his meeting. The conference room was cleared out quickly. Harris sat as his desk with a victory posture thinking that soon they would have the Terran Republic would be kneeling at his feet begging for their prime minister back. And we would smile and nod while crossing his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3 The Vanu

Background Information

The companies involved with the terror group hack the indicator and gives it to an independent group of assassin to find information that could make them filthy rich in the process, but the assassin have other plans.

Chapter Three

File zoomed across the database they were decoded and they were out onto the screen. Those foolish terrorists didn't even think they were going to hack their database but the Vanu trade conglomerate hacked the database anyways. See, they have been searching for new way to make money by hiring anyone to do anything. This time the assassins had to sit out because this required someone that wasn't connect to the traders to not cause a war, and they were the only one that was equipped enough to handle it, but that was changing. The cloning factories and weapons factories of the assassins were not powerful enough to handle the demand needed for a war. They were searching a way to make weapons with a balance between fire rate and damage and that would require tech that would be to advance for them to make, but first they to find it.

"So this is the Indar warpgate the New Conglomerate plan to attack, but this is not important. What is important is this location that holds the mineral were looking for." Mr. Sanders

"You mean Araxis right, well that's great but I hope you know that the only people who can mine it is the assassins?" Mr. Knight said flippantly.

"You keep on giving me shit I'll have your ass fired, Now sit down and shut the fuck up!" Mr. Sanders replied.

See the Vanu were never anything but a trade cult that used their superior technology to dominate trade and make a ton of money, but now that the Terran Republic was becoming unstable they need to gain a major foothold in manufacturing, they had decided that they would spark a war with the Terror Group and the TR and sell them weapons at a high price. Then they would have a major foothold in trade throughout the planet, but they needed someone to carry out these assignments, so the hired a group of assassins on the planet to do their dirty work. They were smart and silent, and stayed relatively anonymous.

"We need the assassins to step in if we want to make money of this these rocks, so call them and when this kidnaping happens we will sneak in and mine the resources because both the terrorist and the TR will be preoccupied. Then we will be more powerful than anyone in the region." Mr. Sanders

That day the cult of assassin got a call from the trade group asking them of how they would plan to get the resources from that area. The meeting went well but there was something happening inside the cult that they would let no one know about.

"So the found the Araxis before we could, so what do we do know" Mrs. Shield said to the leader of the cult.

Well there isn't much we can do, because it is all fucked up now. We took their money so now we have to get the ores, but we have to take someone hostage or so something so that they don't get their hand on the most powerful mineral in our system of planets." Mr. Doe responded tersely.

The faction didn't want to always serve as a merchant's aron boy but they were planning to take control of the shipping route and control all trade throughout the region but the trade conglomerate was in the way. I know what you're thinking the same kind of greed that the New Conglomerate right, but it wasn't, because they were searching for old powers lost in the cult a long time ago. Their elders of the cult had once mastered plasma weapons and hover technology and at that time became the most powerful people on Araxium, but they elder were killed when The Terran Republic made their rise to power and destroyed the temples, and along with the elders went the mineral used to power the weapons. In recent year the faction figured out the secret to the technology, but they were not nearly as powerful as the one before and were searching for the mineral that would bring them back to their former glory, and they need a power core to fuel the weapons. It was worth lives and that why they wanted their overlord dead.

The group spoke for some time on how to address the situation, but the same thoughts still came to mind. The trade conglomerate was preventing their rise to power and the board needed to be eliminated. This was for no reason but to enlighten the planet with the teaching from the elders.

"When the time is right we will move in and mine it with them, but we will kill them and address the central bank. With these resources the cost for these weapons will drop and the bank will give us a very lenient credit rate so we can dominate the planet" Mr. Doe said as the conference room was cleared.

"Mrs. Sanders when you address the banks to take too long give them the files and leave, Ok! Don't respond, just get the hell out!" Mr. Doe yelled.


End file.
